Original Chapter 23 - Eddie Does Magic Mike 2
by JMHHFAN69
Summary: The original version of chapter 23 is too mature for the Teen rating. I'm posting it as a one-shot in the Mature rating, I truly enjoyed writing Eddie Does Magic Mike 2 but had to sacrifice the real tone of chapter 23. Happy reading.


**This is the original version of Eddie Does Magic Mike 2 Chapter 23. I'm posting it as a one-shot. I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights characters or storyline; this is the fantasy world I created. **

Chapter 23

Preparing Eddie for That Scene

When Eddie and Loren return to Miami, they immediately go house hunting. Loren does not want to live in a hotel for the next four months. They buy a condo near the beach. The buzz about Eddie and Channing's fight died down but the buzz about the growing tension between Loren and Miley on-set of the Magic Mike 2 movie is all over the gossip sites. Miley has a week left of filming her scenes. Three of those days are the love scenes with Eddie. Every chance she gets, Miley makes comments about the love scenes with Eddie begin a closed set especially the last love scene, "Eddie and I need to be comfortable with one another so we can pull off the best love scenes ever filmed," she says.

One morning Loren and Jenna are eating breakfast at a table near the craft services truck, "how do you handle Channing filming love scenes?" she asks, "it's driving me crazy knowing that he has to be that close to her and she has a legitimate excuse for touching him," Loren says glaring at Miley. "And he's filming three love scenes with her for three days."

Jenna looks over her shoulder at Miley, "those are the last scenes she has to film then she's out of here. But seriously Lo, you can't let it bother you. At the end of the day it's just acting," Jenna says. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret," Jenna leans in closer to Loren, "when I know Channing is going to film a love scene, I make sure I properly prepare my husband," Jenna whispers.

"Properly prepare your husband?" Loren asks.

"Yes, I read the scene then reenact it with him right before he films it," Jenna says with a wink, "of course he doesn't know that's what I'm doing. He's thinking I'm hot and horny for him."

"You mean…" Loren begins

"Yes," Jenna says interrupting her, "do everything written in the script for that scene and a little more just in case his co-star decides to improvise," she says looking over her shoulder at Miley again.

"So you're saying I should…." Loren begins.

Jenna once again interrupts her, "screw the hell out of your husband right before he has to do any love scenes with Miss. Miley Cyrus." Loren's mouth drops open from shock, "don't look at me like that. You've got to be creative when getting him ready for those scenes. So Loren my friend, face down, ass up; toot it and boot it" Jenna says with a smirk.

"I don't have a copy of the script," Loren says.

One of the producers walk by, "hey Dave, can you have someone bring me a copy of the script," Jenna asks.

"Sure, Mrs. Tatum," Dave says. Ten minutes later an assistant hands Jenna a copy of the script. Loren and Jenna go through the script and mark the pages Loren needs to read.

That night after Eddie falls asleep; Loren goes into the living room, sits on the couch and memorizes the first love scene. The first morning Loren joins Eddie in the shower. He smiles at the feel her arms wrapping around him from behind and the soft kiss she places in the middle of his back, "good morning beautiful," he says.

"Good morning sexy," Loren says as she reaches for the body wash, squeezes some in her hands and begins to rub it all over his back, butt and back of his thighs. She once again squeezes body wash in her hands and from behind, rubs it all over his chest, down his abs to his penis that is now fully erect. She wraps both hands around it and slowly slides her hands up to the tip, running a thumb over it, then back down to the base massaging his sack. Eddie drops his head forward and growls. Loren continues washing him this way until she can feel him throbbing from the need to release.

Eddie is breathing hard and trying to hold back his release. Loren steps around him now standing in front of him with her back to his chest. Loren takes Eddie's hand, squeezes body wash in it and guides it to her breast. He begins to wash and massage her breasts making sure he runs his thumb over her sensitive nipples. Loren takes his other hand, squeezes body wash in it and guides it down her small baby bump to the spot between her legs.

Eddie nibbles her neck as he uses his fingers to explore his wife's womanhood. "I need you inside me right now," Loren moans. Loren places both hands on the shower wall in front of her and toots her butt allowing Eddie easy access to her entrance.

Eddie grabs one of her thighs and lifts her leg with one hand and wraps the other arm around her body for support, he moans as he enters her from behind, "you're dripping wet," he whispers in her ear and starts thrusting. "Oh baby, you're so hot," Eddie says grunting with each thrust.

"Hmm, Eddie, this feels sooo good" Loren moans throwing her head back against his chest, "damn you're driving me crazy," she says reaching behind her and locking her hands behind his neck. Eddie is on the verge of his release and wants Loren to climax with him. He begins to massage her bud while thrusting inside of her. Loren has to once again hold onto the shower walls for support. Eddie can feel her walls contracting around him and thrusts faster. Loren can feel his penis throbbing inside her and toots her butt higher.

Loren's moans push Eddie over the edge. Eddie's growls push Loren over the edge. Together they climax screaming out each other's name. They are both breathing heavy. Eddie is supporting Loren's body because her knees buckled when she climaxed. After a few minutes their breathing go back to normal and Loren is able to stand without his help. They finish showering and get dressed.

Once they reach the studio, Eddie has to immediately go mark his scenes. Loren goes to his trailer to memorize the next Brad and Danielle love scene. From the closed set for the shower love scene, Jenna sends Loren text messages letting her know what's going on. The first text says_, Eddie only has four lines in this scene and he can't remember any of them. What did you do to him?_

Two hours later Eddie walks into his trailer, "how did it go?" Loren asks.

"I couldn't remember my lines," Eddie says.

"Why couldn't you remember your like?"

Eddie's neck turns red, "another shower experience kept popping up in my head," he says.

Loren walks over to him, "I'm sorry babe, I promise to not have sex with you in the shower while you're filming this movie," she says wrapping her arms around him and kissing his lips.

Eddie growls in her ear, "I loved every minute of our shower together so I'm not going to let you make that promise," he says. "I'm going to be shooting for twelve hours straight today. Do you want to hang-out on set or do you want the limo to take you back to the condo?" he asks tracing her ear with his tongue.

"I'll stay here in the trailer," Loren says, kissing Eddie's neck, then turns her head and kiss his lips. The kiss starts off soft and slow, then she traces his bottom lip with the tip of her tongue; he parts his lips allowing her tongue in. Loren pushes him back until his is up against the wall; deepening the kiss. "Are you okay Lo?" Eddie asks, in between kisses.

"I'm fine, I just want you right now," Loren says kissing him again, "how much time do you have before you have to be on set?" Loren asks reaching for Eddie's shirt, pulling it over his head.

"Enough time to give my beautiful wife what she wants," Eddie says.

Loren starts nibbling and sucking on his neck. When his breathing becomes panting, she walks over and locks the door, turns around and faces Eddie. She reaches under her dress and pulls her panties down to her ankles and step out of them. Loren walks over to the couch, lifts her dress and gets on all fours; "round 2" she says looking back at him.

Thirty minutes later, Eddie rushes out of his trailer and goes to the hair and make-up trailer. "Kim," Eddie whispers to the head make-up artist, "I need you to cover this up please," he points to a large hickey on his neck.

Jenna chuckles _"that's my girl,"_ she says to herself sitting in the make-up chair across from Eddie. From the closed set, Eddie stutters through the whole scene. Jenna's text message reads_, he's lost his ability to speak normally. What are you doing to this guy? She's not in this scene with him._

That night Eddie is relaxing in a lounge chair on their private balcony with his eyes closed. He hears the balcony door open then close.

"Did you have a stressful day?" she asks.

"Hmmm, no it was a good day, I'm just a little tired," he says yawning. "I know you wanted to go out tonight. I'm relaxing for a minute so I can have the energy to take you out to eat." He can hear her moving around on the balcony.

"We don't have to go out to eat," Loren says, "I'm perfectly happy having dinner at home on the balcony."

Eddie opens his eyes and sees that Loren is lying on a low table with appetizers strategically placed over her breast, the main course carefully balanced on her baby bump and the dessert between her legs. He slowly sits up and smiles. Loren smiles back at him. "You can only use your lips, teeth and tongue," she says.

Eddie walks over and is standing over her head. Loren reaches up unbuckles, unbuttons and unzips his pants. "Go ahead and taste the appetizers first" she says. He leans over and first licks then sucks the appetizers off one breast then the other. Loren's hands are inside his boxers around his penis. "Try the dinner, it's something new," she says pulling him out of his boxers as he leans over further to lick his dinner. "When you're finished go ahead and have your dessert," she says guiding him into her mouth.

Eddie has an early call time the next morning. His first scene with Miley is in the club where he's taking body shots off her. _Eddie seems a little sluggish this morning, how much sleep did he get?"_ Jenna's text reads.

_He hasn't been to sleep yet,_ Loren's reply text reads curling up on the couch in his trailer falling asleep.

They leave the studio after a twelve hour day, Eddie falls asleep before his head hits the pillows. It's nine o'clock in the evening and Eddie is snoring. Loren climbs out the bed and goes into the kitchen to fix a snack. She sits down at the table and calls Jenna, "hope I'm not disturbing you," Loren says when Jenna answers.

"You're not disturbing me; I'm relaxing on the couch while Channing and Everly are asleep," she says, "this is my ME time."

"Eddie is asleep too; he's a little tired from the past two days activities." Loren and Jenna laugh.

"I bet he is," Jenna says laughing.

"His call time is one in the afternoon tomorrow," Loren says, "by the time I'm finished with him, he won't remember his own name."

"As I'll text you a play by play."

"Thanks Jenna," Loren says.

"Anytime." Jenna says.

Loren yawns, "I better get some sleep, I've got a lot of work to put in tomorrow, good night Jen," Loren says.

"Good night Lo," Jenna says.

Late the next morning Loren quietly slips out the bed, careful so that she doesn't wake up Eddie, she goes in his closet and pulls out one of his dress shirts. She takes a shower and puts on his dress shirt and heads to the kitchen.

Eddie wakes up checks the time on his phone then goes into the bathroom to take a shower. Eddie comes out the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist; he walks into the kitchen to find his wife leaning against the wall peeling a banana wearing one of his white button down dress shirts. She didn't bother to button the shirt. "Morning beautiful," Eddie says walking over to Loren kissing her softly on the lips then bending down opening the shirt wider and kissing her baby bump then standing up to hug her. He walks over to the refrigerator and pulls out a bottle of water then turns to look at his wife.

Loren looks him in the eyes, smiles and slowly wrapping her lips around the banana from one end to almost the next. She slowly pulls the banana out of her mouth, licks the tip before taking a small bite. Eddie spits out his water. Loren licks around the banana then takes another slow bite. Eddie drops the water bottle.

Loren raises one eyebrow at Eddie while she once again wrap her lips around the banana from one end to the next, slowly pulling it out then takes a slow BIG bite of the banana. After chewing and swallowing, she bites her bottom lip. She breaks off a small piece of the banana and puts it in her mouth using one finger. Loren slowly pulls that finger out her mouth with her eyes closed. She opens her eyes, breaks off another piece and offers it to Eddie.

Eddie walks over to his wife and opens his mouth; she puts the piece of banana in his mouth using her finger. He closes his mouth around her finger and before she can pull it out, he captures her finger between his teeth and licks the tip with the tip of his tongue. "Want some more?" she asks. He nods his head yes. His wife puts the last of the banana in her mouth holding it with her teeth she leans in as he opens his mouth; she uses her tongue to push the banana in his mouth then pulls back so he can chew. Once again she bites her bottom lip as she runs her finger along his hips then cups his erection through the towel.

"What's going on with you Lo?" Eddie whispers.

"I just have to have you inside me Eddie. I need to feel you inside me," Loren says kissing him passionately. Eddie moves to kissing her neck. Her hands traveled down his back to the towel still wrapped around his waist. His wife loosens the towel letting it fall to the floor.

Her husband trails kisses from her neck to her breasts, first licking then sucking each nipple, then travel lower kissing her baby bump until he's on his knees and his kisses end in between her legs. Eddie gently runs one hand down Loren's leg while the other massages her bud and entrance. He lifts her foot and places it on his shoulder, replaces his hand with his tongue and mouth as he continues to please his wife. "You are dripping wet baby," he says drinking from her.

His wife's moans grow louder as she feels that fire burning deep within. She grabs his head as she thrust on his face. "Eddie. Please," she moans throwing her head back as the first wave of her release rolls through her body.

Her husband slowly gets to his feet picking up her up when he straightens. She wraps her legs around his waist as he walks over to the kitchen counter. He sits her on the counter standing in between his legs. She wraps her hands around his penis, massaging the tip with her thumb.

His eye lids are heavy from the passion burning with in him. She leans in and bites his lower lip and guides him inside her. He immediately begins to thrust inside her and she moves against him. Just as the second wave of her release is about to hit, he pulls out and she screams "put it back in," he lifts her off the counter, walking over to a chair at the kitchen table and sits down. He guides his wife onto him.

She immediately takes control of the speed of their love making; her body is tingling from the need to release for a second time. The fire is once again building deep within, his moans are getting louder; his wife's slippery heat is pushing him over the edge he shifts her hips so that he can concentrate his thrusts on that one spot inside her. Her walls immediately contract around him and he knows she's about to release. Together they climax calling out each other's name.

Loren relaxes as she rests in his lap, gasping for air. Eddie holds his wife tightly as his body continues to release. "Oh my gosh Lo, that was mind blowing," Eddie says also gasping for air. The two stay in that position for a few more minutes.

"You better get going," Loren says, "you're going to be late for call time." She doesn't have the energy to climb off his lap.

Loren is curled up on the bed lightly snoring when Eddie leaves the condo. He arrives an hour late for call time. Jeff rushes him to set to mark his scene, then to hair and make-up. "Kim, I have some scratches on my back that you're going to need to cover up for this scene," Eddie whispers.

When he gets to set, "alright people this is a closed set, anyone not directly involved in this scene must clear the set," Steven says through a bullhorn. Unnecessary cast and crew members exit the set.

"Okay Miley, this is your last scene, let's try and get it on the first try," Steven says.

"Okay, quite on the set," Steven yells, "mark the scene,"

"Scene 87 Magic Mike 2, take 1" snap goes the marker.

"Camera A roll, camera B roll, ceiling camera roll," Steven yells, "PLAYBACK!" "ACTION!"

Scene 87 Bad Boy Brad and Danielle

FADE IN:

DANIELLE'S BEACH HOUSE

DANIELLE

(Leaning against the doorframe in the kitchen eating a banana humming Body Party. She's wearing men's white button down dress shirt that isn't buttoned.)

BRAD

SOMETHING SMELLS GOOD (walks into the kitchen wearing a towel wrapped around his waist; he takes the banana out of Danielle's hand bites it then hands it back)

DANIELLE

SORRY I DON'T COOK (taking the banana back and biting it again) THERE'S FOOD IN THE FRIDGE IF YOU'RE HUNGRY

BRAD

THANKS, BUT I'VE GOTTA RUN. I'M ALREADY LATE (he wraps his arms around Danielle and kisses her)

Eddie is giving Miley closed mouth kisses. Miley improvises and licks his lips. Eddie pulls away.

"CUT," Steven yells. "Miley, let's please do this scene as we rehearsed it," he says.

Jenna pulls out her phone and sends Loren a test, _the snake is trying to use its tongue to gain entrance,_ the text reads.

"Let's run the scene again," Steven yells.

"Okay, quite on the set," Steven yells, "mark the scene,"

"Scene 87 Magic Mike 2, take 2" snap goes the marker.

"Camera A roll, camera B roll, ceiling camera roll," Steven yells, "PLAYBACK!" "ACTION!"

FADE IN:

DANIELLE'S BEACH HOUSE

DANIELLE

(Leaning against the doorframe in the kitchen eating a banana humming Body Party. She's wearing men's white button down dress shirt that isn't buttoned.)

BRAD

SOMETHING SMELLS GOOD (walks into the kitchen wearing a towel wrapped around his waist; he takes the banana out of Danielle's hand takes a bite then hands it back)

DANIELLE

SORRY I DON'T COOK (taking the banana back and biting it again) THERE'S FOOD IN THE FRIDGE IF YOU'RE HUNGRY

BRAD

THANKS, BUT I'VE GOTTA RUN. I'M ALREADY LATE (he wraps his arms around Danielle and kisses her he opens the dress shirt and kisses her neck)

DANIELLE

I THOUGHT YOU WERE LATE FOR SOMETHING

Eddie starts thinking about Loren and their late morning love making session. He forgets his line.

"Cut," Steven yells, "did you forget your line?"

"I'm sorry, my mind went somewhere else," Eddie says.

"Well can you focus on this long enough to get through this scene?" Steven asks.

Eddie nods his head then goes back to his spot.

Jenna laughs and sends Loren another text_, amnesia is kicking in, lol_, it reads.

They run the scene again and are able to make to the part when Brad is on his knees in between Danielle's legs. Eddie's head is near Miley's knee. She grabs his head and tries to pull it to her. Eddie pulls back so hard that he falls back causing Miley to lose her balance and fall over.

"CUT," Steven, Channing and Jenna yells.

"Miley, what the hell was that?" Jenna asks.

"I lost my head for a second," she says smirking.

Jenna sends Loren another text_, the snake just tried to get him to drink from her cup_, the text reads.

_I'M ON MY WAY_, Loren's reply text reads.

Three hours and 17 takes later, Eddie and Miley finish their big love scene. "It was truly a pleasure working with you Eddie," Miley says trying to hug him.

"I wish I could say the same," Eddie says walking away.

Miley walks into her trailer to find Loren sitting in a chair waiting for her. Loren is wearing sweats, a tank top and sneakers. "Can I help you?" Miley asks sarcastically.

"Yes you can," Loren says slowly rising from the chair, "you crossed the line with my husband today and I'm here to set you straight, Eddie will never want you, you're not the first bitch who has tried and you won't be the last."

"He was all over me. Eddie didn't care that other people were in the room. As a matter of fact he got off on having an audience." Miley smirks, "so let me warn you, bitch, there is no setting me straight," she says putting her finger in Loren's face.

Loren quickly grabs Miley's finger and twists her arm behind her back. A crunch is heard as Loren breaks Miley's finger. Miley screams from the pain "I told you before to keep your finger out my face," Loren says pushing her away.

Miley turns around to face Loren, "you stupid bit…" she begins but Loren cuts her off with a hammer fist to the mouth.

"I don't ever want to have this discussion with you again, you will never know what Eddie's like in bed," Loren says calmly walking out Miley's trailer running into Eddie.

"Lo what did you do?" Eddie asks.

Loren shrugs her shoulders, "we just talked," she says taking Eddie by the hand and leading him to his trailer, locking the door, throwing him on the couch and climbing on top of him.

**That's the original version of chapter 23. ~jm~**


End file.
